I'm who NOW?
by The Potal
Summary: Canis and Splinter had somehow switched bodies. Now, they have to unight and get their bodies back. But how? Canis' family doesn't belive Splinter, and neither does Splinter's.
1. What a great day to switch bodies!

I turned and began to walk down the stairs. "I'm gonna kill you fairy boy!" Sabrina yelled as Puck ran past with a green potion. He was grinning from ear to ear. Red laughed as she and Daphne ran after them. I smiled. I always felt better when Red laughed. Suddenly, Puck tripped and the green potion spilled everywhere. And when I meant everywhere, I meant everywhere, including me. Puck, Red, Sabrina, and Daphne gasped as I fainted.

* * *

Meditating. "Yea! I beat you! Oh huh, oh huh!" Mickey yelled. I opened my eyes. Seriously? I opened my door to find Mickey jumping up and down with Leo shaking his head in disbelief. Ralph laughed. "I can't belive you lost to Mickey, Leo." "Ralph!" I yelled. Ralph smiled sheepishly. "How would you feel if Mickey said that about you?" "Aaaaaaaaa!" Donny yelled as a green liquerd poured out of his lab. I rushed over to make sure he was alright, only to get the green liquid on me. "Father!" Leo yelled as I fainted.

* * *

**Splinter's POV**

I groaned. "Is he okay?" a little girl's voice asked. "I don't know _libling._ I do hope so." "Oh man, he's gonna kill us." "Us! You're the one who stole my science grade!" "Yea, but you made me trip. Also, perhaps, he just fainted because he saw your ugly face." A girl growled. I slowly opened my eyes to see something that would have made even Shreder scream. I was surrounded by humans? I looked down at myself. I was human! I had on a suit ten sizes to big and a cane. "What in the world?" I said. A little girl, wearing a red cape, took my hand. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "W-who are you?" For some strange reason, I had trouble talking. "Y-you don't remember m-me?" The little girl looked like she was gonna cry. An old lady touched my forehead. It took everything I had not to slap it. "He does have a fever, _libling. It_ may be awhile before he remembers any of us." "N-no, I d-don't know you," I said. "Where's my s-sons?" "Sons?" A man asked, horrified. The old lady gave him a dark look, before looking back at me. "Canis-" "My n-name isn't C-c-canis." A 14-year-old looking boy had a worried expression on his face. "Sabrina, says she's sorry for having such an ugly face." Sabrina kicked him in the rear.

* * *

**Canis's POV**

I awoke to someone freaking out. For a moment, I thought it was Puck by the way he spoke. I opened my eyes. "Puck, I'm alright." But I wasn't even near right. It was a standing on two legs, talking, turtle! "Oh, no," another turtle said, walking up to me. "What is it Donnie?" "He has a fever. He probably doesn't remember anything." "So, he doesn't even remember he's a rat?" yet another turtle asked. I looked down. I was once the Big Bad Wolf, but I would never, never, imagine being a rat!


	2. Whips, frying pans, and the Scarlet Hand

**To Axel Treehorn: **

**I will still write this story. I never had someone so desperate to hear what happens next, that I was just trying to make it extremely good. Took me awhile, but I hope you like it. This story goes on with a ...**

* * *

"Mickey!" "Mickey!" "I mean, h-" "Shut it Mickey!" Ralph yelled as he put his hand over Mickey's mouth. "Or, I'll make you lose your memories with the frying pan!" Mickey winced and smiled **sheeply. I stood up to feel some part of my body hit the ground. I turned around and almost died on the spot. I had a tail! "Oh great!" I thought. "I'm a rat!" I looked at my clothes. "One that really don't know fashion." "**Sensia, don't you remember us?" the turtle with the blue head band said. He and Donnie had been trying to talk over Mickey's loud screaming. "I think I would remember four turtle Everafters. Why are we in the sewer?" Donnie gulped. "He doesn't remember a thing!" "What do we do?" "Donnie you're the smart one, what should we do?" "We-we could hit him with a frying pan?" I gulped. All I wanted to do this morning was to sneak out and escape Relda's death food, and perhaps finish that good book. But noooo, I have to be hit with a frying pan.

* * *

With wild gestures and noises, Red and Daphnne tried to explain who this Mr. Canis was. But I wasn't paying much attention. I was human! But how? Where was my sons? Why was this boy so like that one in that book I was reading, A Midnight's Dream? Twang! Relda looked outside and gasped. "What is it mom?" Jacob asked. But he soon saw whatever it was. I stood up and looked outside. Outside was a group of nut jobs that like fairy tales too much. They were all dressed like them. The one that resembled the Sheriff of Nottingham shot another arrow. It would have hit Sabrina and that boy if I had not caught it. "Girls, run!" Hank yelled. We rushed, more of less, the old lady dragging me along the way, into a room with a white mirror. We, with Relda still dragging me, walked into the mirror! "We need to get the girls out of here!" Hank yelled. Sabrina rolled her eyes. "But how are we suppose to get out of here? When the Scarlet Hand got in here, they tore down the only way down the hall!" She pointed the never seeming to end hall. We suddenly heard crashings and slammings of doors. "Run!"

* * *

Well it had come to this. The four turtles, plus their girl friend, surrounded me. Mickey held the frying pan. April was turning to stop the madness. I suddenly noticed I had a green cane on me. I picked it up and noticed a button. Donnie noticed me and yelled," No don't Ahhhhhhh!" He flew backwards as a whip came out.

* * *

**So, what do you think?** Sorry it took so long, I had to rewrite and rewrite and on and on and so on till I got it this close. The story will stay on going, with each chapter better than the last.

From,

The Potal


	3. And I thought Puck was annoying

**Hello there! I read your story ****Switcheroo,**** Axel Treehorn, and I had to say, it was great! But why did you stop there? Oh, and you can get an email address at . (Don't ask me how, though.) My dad did it for me. I'm still new at this computer email thing as well!**

* * *

"Hello, Wolf-face," a voice said behind me. I turned. It was the man that resambled the Sheriff of Nottingham! The fan-boy(or whatever he calls himself) pulled out a bow with an arrow. The battle began...

**Puck's POV**

Jacob leaned over to me as we watched in amazement , as old Canis fought Nottingham. "By any chance you stole any more from Sabrina?" he asked. "No," I said, breathlessly. "I found it. She stole it from me for her science project." "Where, should I even ask, exactly?" "In the sewers." Jacob groaned. Hank put a hand on Relda's(or as I like to call her, Old Lady) shoulder as she told Mr. Canis to stop and escape. Old Lady turned and then nodded.

* * *

_"And I thought Puck was annoying," _I thought as Mickey started trying to get my "memory" back. "Mickey." "And you were all like Hiyea! and-" " Mickey." "Then you-" " MICKEY!" Donnie yelled. "What?" "Shut it!" Mickey left the room. I was in Donnie's lab. "Alright, who are you?" Donnie asked. "What, you don't believe I'm your adoptive rat father like your brothers?" I growled. "No. That was mutangen. If to hit an already mutaned person, my hypothesis is that it changed your bodies." " I have to say kid, um, teenage munat nija turtle, that your pretty darn smart. Names Canis." "Un huh. Did Karia send you? Is Splinter in trouble?" I turned to face the turtle. "Do you really think that giant ninja master of yours could get hurt?" "Well, no, but that's not the point!" "Besides the only thing that could kill him is Relda's cooking." "Relda? Who the heck is Relda?" I told him the story. "Sooooo, you're Tobias Clay?" "Yes." "But yet you go by Canis." "Long story. But we need to make more of that munensa or muhant oh whatever you call it!" "I can't! I didn't make it!" "If you say Mickey did, I will hit you." "No. It's the alien race called the Kraang. They plan to take over Earth!"


	4. Wolf's Master

"The what now?!" I asked. "The Kraang. What are you doing?" I wasn't even paying atition to that. To busy looking through this turtle's book shelf. Man, that turtle had things I never even heard of! Finally I found it. _Red Riding Cape. _"Seriously?! You're gonna read a fairy tale at _this_time!" I opened the book. " if I remember correctly..." my voice trailed off.

* * *

Red clung to me like I was some kind of hero. I hadn't save her life. I hadn't. That Puck boy did. So why was she clinging to me as we entered the room of mirrors? Wait, talking, fairy-tale like, mirrors?! I nearly had a heart attack. "Hey!" one with a Hawiian accent said. "Jack, we need your help. Let us in," Hank said. Jake smiled, clearly not seeing the danger this family was in. "Okay-dokey."

Relda pulled me aside. We had entered the hotel of Jake the Mirror(I couldn't wait to leave already). The rest of the Grimm family checked in. "Are you alright, Canis?" I sighed as I tried to take off the flower necklace. Seriously, pink? "Yes, fine. But my name's Splinter. Not Canis." Red walked up to us. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. Relda bent down. "What's wrong, _leibling?" _"The wolf. He's gotton out. He's the mastermind! This is all my fault! I couldn't take it! I let him out!" I bent down. "The wolf?" Red nodded.

* * *

Tricking the three other turtles into doing something was harder than standing Relda's cooking. But soon(more like 5 hours) Donnie and I sneaked out.

**Karai POV...**

I had just gotton back from hunting the turtles and Splinter. My father laughed. A beast like thing stood nearby in the corner, watching, just staring. "Karai, I need to tell you something..."

"_What!? You killed my mother?! You tried to make me kill my own father?! _But, why, why are you telling me this?" "Because," (I could have swore I saw Shredder smile),"You're no longer needed. This wolf's master here(Shredder motioned to the ghost-like wolf creature) has killed him. Your real Father." That came like a blow. _My real father, was dead_? "And who is this, Master?" "Mirror,of course," the wolf beast finally spoke.

"Kill her." I started to run.

* * *

I was alone. I could yet see her. Him. The beast. Was that the wolf? It attacking her. I gasped and snapped out of my meditating.


	5. Kraang space worms and brain messages

I gasped as I turned around and saw that the Wolf was still after me. _My father was dead. He was dead._ I couldn't believe it. "Miaw?" a voice asked within my brain. "Great. Now I going crazy," I thought. I stopped and hid as the Wolf ran past.

"No, you're not. It's me, your real father. I'm not dead." "Yep. I'm going crazy.'' "No, you're not. Now listen. I have somehow switched bodies with a man known as Canis. Try to get to Ferryport Landing. Okay?" "O-o-okay," I wispered. Suddenly there was a howl.

* * *

Donnie's POV

Canis and I watched steady as the Kraang milked the conqurodos, or as Casey says, the space worms. "That's just odd,'' Canis mumbled. "And to think, I got some of that in my mouth..." I wiped the sweat of my brow when suddenly, Canis started snuggling me? "Stop that!" "Stop what?" _Purrrrrrrr..._

"I'm serious Canis. Stop it oh," I said as I realized that it wasn't him. I looked down to find a baby space worm purring as it started crawling around on my back. I yelped. "Kraang, Kraang has been discovered in the place where Kraang was supposed to be undiscovered," a Kraang drone yelled. "Release the conqurodo!" other yelled. "I really hate aliens," Canis whispered as we started to run. "So the whole point of this was?" I asked. "I was hoping we , meaning you, could use the mungen to turn your rat master and I back to normal. But it looks like we're going have to do this the Red Riding Cape way." "And what's that?" "Just keep running right now!" Canis yelled as the Kraang drones began to shot at us.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. Been busy with making rewrites and writing other stories as well. I hope you like were this is going!**


End file.
